


The tale of the missing poptarts

by FluffyFanFicAngel



Series: Marvel One shots [3]
Category: Avengers, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel, hiddlestoners
Genre: Fanfic, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, New York, Poptarts, Pranks, Thor Odinson - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform, loki laufeyson - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyFanFicAngel/pseuds/FluffyFanFicAngel
Summary: Loki and Tony hatched a plan to hide beloved Thors poptartsBut what happens when Thor comes back to the tower to find his poptarts missing?Will heads fly? Will thier be a war? Or will Thor just go on a quest to find them
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki/Thor, Loki & Tony Stark & Thor, Loki/Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Marvel One shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705546
Kudos: 18





	The tale of the missing poptarts

It was a bright day, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining and Thor was eating his poptarts in the kitchen of avengers tower. Thor had a special bond with the tasty midgardian treats and pledged to never let anyone else touch them but him. But Tony Stark had other ideas. 

Tony had picked up on some tricks, courtesy of one loki laufeyson. Luckily Tony knew just how important the sweet treats were to Thor and had just the right plan. 

Thor had received a phone call from none other than an automated bot that tony had built, basically telling the god of thunder that he needed to find the lost key to poptart city in order to become the poptart king. Now thor took this as one of his quests and proceeded to run from the tower to find this key, all the while screaming. 

¨I'M GONNA BE THE POPTART KING BROTHER!!!¨ the god of thunder yelled as he surpassed loki in the halls. Of course Loki was used to this type of behavior so he did not even bat an eye. Instead he walked to tony who was now stood on a chair in the kitchen attempting to reach the poptart box thor hides constantly. 

¨you summoned me stark?¨ loki had asked, clearly he was not happy with his reading time being cut short. 

¨yes! I can't reach your brothers stupid poptarts! I'm going to hide them and then calculate how mad he gets to see if his anger level surpasses the hulks. 

This only made loki chuckle. ¨oh poor stark. Always so short. And if you insist on knowing, yes. Thor will surpass the hulk's anger. Mostly because he will be tearing your head off your mortal body and then feed it to our sisters giant wolf.¨ the god of mischief cocked his head while grinning wickedly. ¨but i will help!¨    
  
Truth is the god wanted Thor to become mad, he wanted a good show to watch while he laid back for once. And help he did. He got the pop tarts down, even the secret ones Tony did not know about. 

They both split the load. Loki took half and Tony took the other half. Both gentlemen ran around the tower hiding them in places only they would think to look. 

_**Meanwhile in the streets of new york….** _

Thor had been standing in the middle of the streets. Staring up at the sky and yelling things in norse trying to get heimdal to show him the key, of course there was no answer. Only yells from angry taxi cab drivers as they beep their horns. 

Now thor had been a big fan of the mortal movies here on earth so he thought this would be a perfect time to use a quote as he placed his hands on the hood of the cab.    
  
¨I'M WALKING HERE!¨ 

_**Back in the tower…….** _

Stark and Loki had finished placing the boxes around the tower. Now all they needed to do was come up with a catchy riddle for thor. So that when he gives up trying to find the poptart key, he will need to figure out the genius riddle in order to save his pop tarts from getting eaten by barton. Mostly because Tony hid his half in the vents where Barton stares down at people like a hawk. 

¨stark, i'm not sure if my brother will give up? He is known for his stupidness in my eyes and he will continue to search and search.¨ the god of mischief spoke as he looked almost saddened at the fact that their plan might not work. 

But Tony had other ideas. All he had to do was click a button and it sent a message to thor's mobile device. Basically saying that someone had stolen his poptarts and that he needed to get back to the tower asap. 

_**on the streets of new york…..** _

Thor had thought that maybe this pokemon app would help him find the key. He had seen people walking around and capturing invisible animals with it so he decided to give it a try. He was in the middle of a coffee shop attempting to catch an animal so he could ask it some questions before he received the text. Nearly dropping his phone he raced back to the tower. 

_**Back at the tower…..**_

Loki stood by the elevator as it dinged and opened up. Inside was an angry looking thor. 

¨where is the thief brother? I must devour them along with my tasty treats of this midgardian world!¨ Thor boomed as he stomped to the kitchen, Loki close behind.    
  
¨i dont know brother, i had been in my chambers reading when i heard a bang, then there came quite a clatter. I arose from my bed to see what was the matter.¨ the god smirked and had been reading this christmas tale, he thought it was pretty funny when thor just looked confused as to why his brother was speaking in rhymes 

As Thor entered the kitchen, Tony had been sweeping up pop tart crumbs. As he paused hearing the gods angry footsteps he looked up at the doorway.    
  
¨thor! Perfect your back! We must find this thief! They stole my playboy books!¨ tony had lied to make it more believable even though this whole situation was completely ridiculous. Thor was so dumb minded he thought it was all true.    
  
¨don't you worry man of iron! I will find this thief and bathe in their blood with my pop tarts!¨ and with that, Thor left the room. 

¨oh he's stupidness never gets old. Never.¨ the god of lies and mischief spoke with happiness lacing his words, a bright grin smeared on his face. 

¨did you hide the key?¨ stark asked the god, for some reason stark was kinda nervous about what thor would do if he found out that he and loki were the one who stole his poptarts. 

Loki was just about to answer when he felt something land on his shoulders. He slowly looked up and there was Barton's face, peering out from the vent. Strawberry filling covered the archers face as he looked guilty.    
  
Stark's face fell and he started to pace. ¨barton you weren't supposed to eat them! I said dont touch!¨    
  
Barton opened the vent and dropped down.    
  
¨don't worry, Stark, if anything Thor will think Loki ate them!¨ barton spoke as he gave a smirk at loki.    
  
¨oh barton. You might wanna turn around.¨ the god spoke as he had a rather spine chilling smirk on his face.    
  
And sure enough. Standing behind Barton in the second doorway to the kitchen was Thor, he had somehow found where Loki hid half of the poptarts and had them in his arms. ¨ÿou….ate...my….TASTY MORTAL TREATS!¨”thor yelled as he dropped 

The large amount of poptarts that were in his arms and started to chase Barton throughout the tower. 

For the rest of the day, the tower was filled with Thor's yells and Barton's girly screams for help. All the while Tony and Loki sat on the couch, enjoying the screams that echoed off the walls.    
  
¨BARTON GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BATHE IN YOUR BLOOD!¨    
  
¨AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-¨ 

That was the last thing Tony and Loki heard before a loud crash, then silence.    


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> I have a tumblr! @FluffyFanFicAngel, follow it if you like! I will be taking requests on tumblr and post them here.  
> (little to no exceptions) 
> 
> I will also be taking requests from people who would like to know more about how I percieve characters!   
> EX: (reader) ¨Loki Laufeyson¨   
>  (Me) ¨He tends to play pranks on odin constantly, he is also senstive on his stomach, so much that thor would tease him whenever he gets the chance.¨ 
> 
> I also take other fandom requests. if you want to see something different then send me a message on tumblr and i will tell you if i can do that fandom. 
> 
> Fandoms I do:   
> ~Archangels   
> ~Marvel   
> ~DC   
> ~alter egos from Jack and Mark(youtubers)   
> ~And more! 
> 
> Ships I do(Marvel):   
> ~Stony   
> ~Clintasha   
> ~Stucky   
> ~ Any Marvel character+reader
> 
> Just a reminder:   
> I DO NOT take requests on here, follow my tumblr and send me a anonymous message if you dont want your profile to be shown!


End file.
